Keeping It Real
by CaesarOfTheTARDIS
Summary: Ever wonder what Lily and James' relationship would be like real and uncut? I know I sure do! Discover the nitty-gritty of Lily's life during this one-shot set on the train during sixth year.


**Hello Dear Readers! Do you guys ever wonder what books/movies would be like if they were real and uncut? I know I sure do! Let's see what the train ride to Hogwarts during James and Lily's sixth year would really be like...**

_Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up! _Lily thought as the Head Boy and Girl dragged on and on. She had started the meeting with her legs firmly crossed, but that just made her stomach hurt worse. Now she was practically doubled over in her chair, chin propped up on the table in front of her, and the top button on her jeans popped open to loosen her waistband.

"Lily, are you okay?" Asked Remus, eyeing her strangely from his seat beside her.

"I'm fine, thanks." She managed to smile reassuringly at him. He didn't say anything else, but glanced concernedly at her as she began to rock back and forth in her seat, hoping no one would notice.

"That just about sums it up." Said the Head Girl, Mallory Clearwater, her blond curls bouncing cheerily. _Finally! _Thought Lily, but no one made any move to leave. All around her the other prefects were laughing and chatting, apparently in no hurry to leave the meeting. _Too bad, I gotta go. _Just as Lily stood up to make her much needed exit, Remus turned to her.

"So, Lily, how do you want to work out patrols this year?"

"Er..." Lily franticly searched for an excuse to have this conversation another time. "Can we sort it out later, Remus? I don't feel very well right now."

"Sure, no problem. You sure you're okay though, Lily?"

"Positive!" She called back over her shoulder as she scrambled past the prefects and out of the compartment.

She dashed past the compartments as fast as possible while weaving through the crowded corridor until she came to the end of the train, where the loo was located. She rushed up to the door and twisted the handle, but it didn't open. Moaning in frustration, she banged madly on the door.

"Occupied." Called a young voice, and Lily almost sunk to the ground in exasperation. _Please let him do his business quickly. _Her stomach churned in agreement.

"Hey, Evans, I'm next in line." A voice said from behind, and Lily turned to face James Potter. Could things get any worse?

"Oh, sorry." She replied, flushed, and stepped behind him. She'd just have to wait, there was no way she could ask Potter if she could cut, especially when she wasn't sure how long she'd need to be in there. He smirked.

"Looks like someone has an emergency." If only he knew. His smarmy comments were only making her sicker.

"Looks like it's none of your business!" She snapped back, taking her frustration out on James. He shook his head mockingly at her. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. No need to be crabby." She glared at him and then turned away as her stomach gurgled insistently. She groaned and slid down the wall to sit on the floor, the pain so intense that she didn't care if Potter was watching. If that child didn't hurry it up in there she was going to be sick all over the place.

"Are you okay, Evans?" James asked, real concern evident in his voice.

"No." She almost gagged, all the while cursing the chicken she ordered at the restaurant yesterday. She knew it had a fishy taste.

"You can cut in front of me if you need to. I wasn't serious about you having to get in line." _Yes, yes, yes! _Her body was screaming.

"No." She simply replied. If she went first, she could take forever, and how embarrassing would that be? Especially since it wasn't bound to smell pleasantly afterwards.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, Potter!" She exclaimed. Couldn't he just leave her alone?

Finally, the toilet flushed and a first year came tripping out of the stall, a sheepish grin on his face. Lily glared at him. James hesitated, glancing worriedly at Lily.

"Stop wasting time, get in there already!" She burst, shooing him in. As she waited, she curled up into a ball, ignoring the stares the few students who passed gave her. _Just a few more minutes, I'm almost there. _When James exited the stall, Lily jumped up and flew in, knocking into him on her way. She didn't even take the time to lock the door behind her.

After half an hour of ridding herself of food poisoning in various ways, she trudged out of the stall, still feeling slightly nauseous. When she got to her compartment, the girls demanded to know where she had been.

"Prefects' meeting ran late." She replied, not minding that she lied just this once.

**Keep it real, and please review for more! **


End file.
